The Question
by Sarah Supernova
Summary: [OneShot]A story about when James proposes to Lily.


**Disclaimer: I am an 11 year old, 6th grader from Michigan. Does that sound like it'd describe JK Rowling? No? Then obviously I'm not her, so I don't own Harry Potter or friends. Or Lily and James.**

This is just a little one-shot I have thought about for a while. Hope you enjoy! Please read and review!

The Question 

The summer stars shined bright in the sky over Hogwarts. The lake's waves lapped slowly onto shore before being pulled back to the silvery, slippery depths. A man and a woman sat by the water on a blanket, oblivious to their surroundings. All they saw was each other. The woman nuzzled herself further into the man's arms, as she remained sitting on his lap.

The woman pushed her long, fiery red hair out of her emerald eyes. She smiled a pretty smile at the hazel-eyed, messy, black-haired man. "James, Hogwarts' night sky is a sight of which I will never tire. I could never get sick of it. It's so beautiful!"

He grinned and replied. "It's rather like you, my Lily Flower." Rosy red creeped up to Lily's cheeks as she blushed heavily. "I could never get sick of seeing your beautiful smiling face." His lips gently caught those of his beloved.

They pulled apart and Lily sighed contentedly. "I feel so ashamed of myself when I think of all the years I never truly knew you. I now understand why wrath and pride are 2 of the 7 deadly sins. They kept me from you." She looked into James' eyes. "I can't believe how childish I was for 6 whole years. I'm just glad that I fell for the Potter charm back in 7th Year."

"Don't think about the past. It's the future we should be concerned about." James pulled a small box from his robe's inner pocket. He ushered Lily to her feet as he went down on one knee. He popped the box open to reveal a pure gold ring. In the middle of the band was a giant ruby cut in the shape of a square. Inside the band, a phrase was inscribed. 'Forever and always, Earth and beyond.'

"Lily, the first time I saw you, I was an idiotic 11 year old who fell in love at the first sight of a pretty girl." Lily laughed. "But girls still had cooties then and having a girlfriend was retarded. By the time I was 14, I was even more entranced by you, but you were, seemingly, the opposite of me. I was cocky, arrogant, a Quidditch star, smart without trying and a ladies' man. I could care less if I hurt someone's feelings if the joke was funny. You were caring and considerate, a bit shy, clever, witty, and didn't have any boyfriends. I tried and tried to get you to like me, but you were resistant."

Lily's injected with, "What an understatement!"

James gave her a stern glare that rivaled their old Transfiguration professor and good friend Minerva McGonagall's. "I learned that you wanted a friend, not just a snog. I was so glad when I had the sense to just be nice. When you said yes, oh wow, was I in shock!"

James smiled up at his beautiful angel. "Ever since that first day at King's Cross, I knew you were the girl I wanted, no, needed, to spend the rest of my life with. But I was wrong there." Lily gasped. She was shocked. "You aren't pretty. You're simply beautiful. Lily Adriana Evans, will you marry me?"

Silent tears streamed down her soft cheeks. She tried to speak but couldn't. "James…"

His eyes dropped to the ground. "I…I understand if you say no."

"James I would never dream of saying no." He slid the humongous ring onto her left ring finger with a flourish. "My mom always told me to wait for my Prince Charming. I think I've finally found him." She looked thoughtfully at her finger. "Lily Potter. Mrs. James Potter. Mrs. Lily Adriana Potter." She grinned. "It has a ring to it, doesn't it?"

"Definitely!" He swung his flower into the air in a mighty hug. He set her and down and passionately kissed his new fiancé. "Oh, Lily, you have made me so happy today!" A singular tear rolled down his cheek. He raised his face towards the sky and shouted. "I love you, Lily Adriana Evans!" Rain began to pour from the sky. It sprinkled the grounds and the lovers. "See Lily! Even the heavens are crying tears of joy!"

Music began to play from nowhere. "Lily, will you honor me with this dance?" He bowed.

"Yes, of course."

James returned to the apartment he shared with his best friend Sirius Black incredibly late that night. Sirius was asleep on the couch, his long black hair in tangles. James leaned over to Sirius and whispered in his ear, "I'm ba-ack!"

Sirius sprung up, his gray eyes wide in fear. He screamed loudly, "AHHHHH! DON"T HURT ME, YOU EVIL ALIEN MARSHMALLOW!" It took him a minute to calm down but when he did, he looked at James. "So? What'd she say?" James Potter's face broke out into a huge grin.

"She said yes."


End file.
